Dreamstalker
Dreamstalker is one of my OCs, and a minor character in Dark Storms and Secrets Unveiled. Please do not copy his idea. Thank you. Description/Bio Dreamstalker looks like, and sounds like, a normal NightWing. Under that disguise, however... He is insane. He was born with animus powers, including the ability to enter dreams without using a dreamvisitor. He was once treasured by his parents, loved, even doted upon. He was happy. Everyone was happy there. Then one day, it all changed. SkyWings attacked his family on the Night Island. His parents were slain by the parents of this SkyWing. In a rage, Dreamstalker worked his magic. Using his power, he killed both the SkyWings in a fit of animus-crazed rage. So far gone he was, he cursed their only dragonet as well, to remind the family of his power. For as long as Dreamstalker grieved for his parents, the dragonet would be plagued by incurable nightmares. That piece of magic drove him insane. He hungered for revenge against all SkyWings, and killed any of them that he saw or met. What he wants, most of all, is to be reunited with his parents, even in death. Trivia *Dreamstalker was once named Darkstalker, but it was changed after the introduction of the Darkstalker in the canon books. *Dreamstalker contemplated suicide several times, but decided against it, for if he died, the curse would be lifted from Lance, and Dreamstalker wanted him to suffer. In WoF: Psychiatric Ward Dreamstalker was a patient in the Psychiatric Ward. He had gone seemingly insane from the magic he had used, killing both Lance's parents and cursing Lance himself in vengeance. He hungered for vengeance, hating all SkyWings. It had taken twelve fire-resistant MudWings to subdue him enough to get him into the Psychiatric Ward itself. He fought a lot in the beginning, killing a few dragons. Eventually, he stopped fighting, seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere by fighting the doctors and guards. For hours, he simply sat in his dark cell, doing whatever the doctors wanted him to do, enough to gain their trust. Then, he found that there were other patients, even worse off than him. He held great contempt for the other patients and the other dragons at the Ward. Believing he was greater and far more superior than the other dragons, he com monly gave them haughty looks. When he found that Lance was among the patients, he leapt at Lance in a fit of rage. It took several guards to restrain him. He nearly killed Lance, but the MudWing guards grabbed him and ripped him off the cut-up Lance before Dreamstalker could end him. When therapists tried to question him about why he attempted to kill Lance, Dreamstalker simply sneered at them, saying nothing about his motives. He didn't attempt to kill Lance at any of their future meetings, but the tension was still thick enough around them for a knife to cut through. When the Uprising began, Dreamstalker was quite happy to release his inner power upon the doctors and guards. He saw it as revenge for locking him up against his will. He attacked SkyWings more often than any of the other tribes, even killing a few SkyWing patients. He even used his shadowy tendril ability to strangle a few of them, using it for the first time in years. However, Dreamstalker began to have doubts about the wisdom of his own actions. He realized that he was nothing but a shell. A rotted shell of the old Dreamstalker, animated simply by a desire for vengeance. Fed-up with the world, he sprinted down the hallway, trying to clear his mind... And he tripped over Lance's tail. When he realized who it was, it blew Dreamstalker away. He saw, from the peaceful expression on the SkyWing's face and the bloody lance at his side, that Lance had killed himself. He heard Lance's final thoughts, as he was just dying when Dreamstalker came. The Monster has fallen... I am at peace at last. Dreamstalker was numb. He felt nothing in the death of the dragon he had blamed for all those years. He took the lance, the same one that had ended Lance's own life, and punctured the vital artery in his neck with it. He died next to Lance. Dreamstalker's spirit rose up from his body, joining his waiting parents. When they were leaving, Lance joined them, off to be with his parents as well. Dreamstalker did not feel hatred bubble up in him for once at the sight of his rival's face. He felt happiness and peace. They all left the Psychiatric Ward together. Dreamstalker's soul was finally at rest. Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters